1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various electronic products to serve as display components of electronic devices. Bezels of the electronic devices are getting slimmer and slimmer, while brightness is required to be increasingly high and also suits the need for power saving. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display device and thus, light incidence efficiency of a light bar of the backlight module must suit the need of being increasingly high.
Generally, a backlight module includes a light guide plate, an optic film, a mold frame arranged around the light guide plate, a light source flexible circuit board, and a light-shielding adhesive tape. The optic film is fixed to the mold frame by the light-shielding adhesive tape and a liquid crystal display screen is fixed to a perimeter of the backlight unit by a double-sided adhesive tape. However, since an engagement area between the liquid crystal display screen and the double-sided adhesive tape is large and an engagement area between the optic film and the double-sided adhesive tape is small, when the liquid crystal display screen and the optic film need to be detached in reworking, it may occur that the double-sided adhesive tape may get residual on the panel. Further, the optic film may get easily shifted or damaged by scraping, leading to the backlight unit being ruined and production yield rate being lowered down.